Water
by Tired Stone
Summary: Rien de tel qu'un bon bain chaud.


► Water ◄

 **► AUTEUR** Tired Stone

 **► FANDOM** SHERLOCK (BBC)

 **► PERSONNAGES** John Watson ; Sherlock Holmes

Tout appartient à la BBC et ses créateurs.

* * *

Londres. Jamais cette ville n'eut été aussi vide, aussi triste. La pluie s'abattait depuis des heures sur les grands immeubles, inondant les jardins des voisins et les espaces verts, transformant la terre en boue et les routes en piscine. Cette cité ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille moderne laissé à l'abandon, où les forces de la nature tentaient vainement de reprendre leurs places.

De sa fenêtre, l'homme regardait ce spectacle dégoulinait contre la surface transparente. Les quelques piétons couraient s'abriter dans le premier café qu'ils trouvaient, ou bien sous le perron de la première maison en attendant la fin de l'averse.

John soupira durant quelques longues secondes puis tituba dans le couloir. Sa main vint frapper contre la porte en bois de la chambre de son colocataire. « Sherlock ? » murmura le blondinet. Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que quelqu'un lui réponde, sachant pertinemment que personne n'allait lui répondre ou au contraire de gentiment dégager, et entra.

L'homme qui partageait l'appartement avec lui dormait doucement, au-dessus des draps. Ses cheveux bouclés noirs d'ébène lui tombaient devant les yeux. Son t-shirt était relevé sur son ventre et son bas remonté sur ses chevilles. John sourit.

Traînant sa pauvre jambe jusqu'au lit du détective, le blondinet vint s'installer sur le bord du matelas. L'ancien soldat passa alors sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son camarade, remettant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. « Sherlock ? » fit-il, près de son visage. « Sherlock, tu devrais t'habiller. Il pleut et je me disais que... » John marqua une courte pause, en faisant mine de toussoter. « Que l'on pourrait sortir boire un café, au coin de la rue. Qu'en dis-tu ? » chuchota-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut douce. L'homme endormi marmonna, grogna, se retourna mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux cependant, bien trop occupé à tenter de remettre la couverture chaude sur ses épaules, en vain. Cette scène fit sourire le soldat, apaisé par la présence de son camarade. La vie était drôlement faite, quand on y pense un instant. Un blessé de guerre insomniaqua qui regarde un sociopathe avide de crimes les plus sanglants dormir profondément. Qui l'aurait cru ?

John soupira mollement, puis se releva. Il le regarda encore quelques instants avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, sans un bruit. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il jouait le rôle d'un père pour le détective, et parfois, celui d'un amant. Le blondinet n'avait pas de rôle défini dans sa vie, et malgré tout, il aimait ça. Il aimait se faufiler dans la vie, dans la tête, du brun et il en retirait une certaine satisfaction, même s'il ne savait pas le faire aussi bien que lui.

Watson se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain, presque contre son gré. Une douche ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, et cela même s'il n'en avait pas forcément envie à ce moment précis. Ce fut, presque contraint par sa conscience qu'il retira son pyjama, bien trop large pour son corps si frêle. Aussitôt le robinet d'eau chaude tourné, l'eau se mit à couler dans le bac que constituait la baignoire. Le médecin se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, se disant que sa peau était bien trop pâle et lui, bien trop maigre, avant de grimper difficilement dans le creux en céramique.

L'eau stagnait autour de son pauvre corps alors qu'il s'allongeait dans la position qu'il lui était la plus confortable possible. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui paraissaient durer des heures, il se décida à couper l'eau et à poser sa tête sur le bord de la baignoire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prit de bain. À dire vrai, il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Il ne se souvenait même plus à quand remontait sa dernière douche. Il y a deux jours, sans doute. Peu importe. John ferma les yeux et soupira, finalement détendu. Les mouvements de l'eau suivaient les mouvement de son ventre à la perfection, créant de petites vagues troublant ce minuscule océan. Son corps vira petit à petit au rouge, la chaleur l'emprisonnant dans un de ces sommeils infinis.

La poignet de la porte s'abaissa, sans un bruit, alors que la porte dessina un arc de cercle invisible sur le sol. Des cheveux hirsutes franchirent l'encadrement, laissant apparaître deux petits yeux bleus.

« John ? » murmura la silhouette qui traversa la minuscule salle-de-bain avec aisance. Voyant le vieux soldat assoupi dans sa baignoire, le brun sortit son corps de l'eau et alla le déposer sur son fauteuil favori, un plaid couvrant son corps nu.

Le blondinet ouvrit les yeux, frigorifié. Que faisait-il nu dans le salon ? Doucement, il se redressa et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules. Dans un soupir, il remarqua un paquet, posé sur la petite table du salon. John se pencha et l'ouvrit, curieux. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres gercées.

 _Pour le café que nous n'avons pas pu prendre ensemble. SH._


End file.
